Something New
by bloody-kunai
Summary: What would happen if Temari and Gaara are sent to live in Konoha before the Chuunin exams? What would happen if they were forced to live with Naruto? What if Naruto is the last person in the strongest clan known to man? will friendship bloom? NaruTemapair
1. The Suna Children

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters (well aside from the 2 or 3 oc's I may or may not put in)

* * *

It was a simple day in Sunagakure, the children were playing the adults were talking, everyone was enjoying themselves except one red haired boy, and one blonde girl with four pony tails. "Temari why was our mission cancelled?" the red haired boy asked in an evil monotone. The blonde girl, Temari, look terrified of the younger child, but still managed to say "because Gaara f-father i-i-is sending us t-t-to Konoha as a symble of peace." Gaara looked at her angrily and asked "what of Kankoru is he going as well?" Temari stiffened and said "sorry Gaara f-father is only sending us." 

"I see well then when do we leave Temari?" asked the boy. "In two hours Gaara s-so c-c-can we go pack n-n-now?" Temari asked. "Yes lets go Temari." Gaara said icily. Unbeknowest to them their father plotting against Konoha. "Once Gaara gets there they won't know what hit them." the Kazekage said to himself before laughing maniacaly. Somewhere in the village sand was crushing four people with Gaara shouting "WHY DID I SNEEZE?"

* * *

**Two Weeks Later in the Village Hidden in the Leaves**

"Halt who goes there?" the gaurd that was on duty shouted from atop the tower. Temari just looked up and shouted "We the kids from Suna, the symbol of peace." The gaurd looked confused for a second and then snapped his fingures saying "Oh! Thats right I heard about that. Hey ANBU make yourself useful and escort these kids to the Hokage would'ya?" The guy with the bird mask on just looked up and said "Why do you think I've been standing here all day? I've been waiting for them."

"Ok, creepy guy their all yours" the gaurd said. The ANBU member just looked up at him and said "I'm not creepy just quiet theres a difference." The gaurd just laughed and said "what ever helps you sleep at night man." The bird guy just mumbled somethig and said clearly "whatever lets go kiddies you need to speak with the Hokage."

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi was working on the never ending paper work when his secretary walked in and said "Sir the children from Suna have arrived." He looked up and thought 'thank goodness a break from this blasted paperwork', and said "well send them in, send them in." When they walked in Sarutobi looked at them and said "so what are your names, huh?" Temari looked up and said "My name is Temari and this is my brother Gaara", at the mention of his name he looked up and grunted. Just then Sarutobi's secretary walked in and said "Sir Naruto is here and claims that you called him here for something important." The Hokage looked up and looked happier then he had in years, and said "thats cuz I did send him in send him in and hurry up with it." he paused for a second to looked at the Suna children before saying "Now Temari and Gaara you are about to meet your roomate, hes kinda loud but he's usually out training anyway."

Temari looked up and asked "We're staying with a Jounin?" Sarutobi chuckled a little bit and said "sorry but no you'll be staying with your new teamate." Gaara looked up and said in a cold monotone "We'll staying with a genin and his family Temari." Sarutobi looked down sadly before saying "actually he has no family he was an only child and his parents were killed by the nine tailed fox."

Suddenly the door burst open and a short blonde kid shouted "UZUMAKI NARUTO HAS ARRIVED" he paused, looked at the other two and asked "Who are they old man?" The Hokage got real mad real fast but calmed down before saying "these two are your new roomates as well as teamates." Naruto shouted "WHAT NO WAY NOPT HAPPENING MY APARTMENT IS NOT BIG ENOUGH FOR THEM ITS BARELY BIG ENOUGH FOR ME."

Sarutobi looked at him and said "yes I am well aware of that and that is why your inheriting your families mansion." Naruto looked completely awestruck as he was letting the information sink in the Sandaime said "here are the keys and a map" Naruto ran up and gave him a big bear hug before saying "thank you thank you thank you.", and walking with the suna children close behind. As they left Sarutobi thought 'damnit all now i have to get back to work on those damn forms.'

* * *

**With Naruto Temari and Gaara**

'This guy is a total idiot I can't belive I'm teamed up with him' Temari thought as they were walking down the street. They were walking in complete silence until Naruto got sick of it and said "well guys this town is pretty boring but ummmm I uh missed your names hehe." Temari just realized that he was right they hadn't introduced themselves so she said "My name is Temari and this is..." "Gaara" Gaara interjected. "Ah well its nice to meet you two. So i hear your from Suna is it any fun over there?" Naruto asked, trying to make conversation. Temari said "not really its hot, sandy, dry, and very boring." Naruto opened his mouth to say something but someone walked out of the alley screaming "FIRE BALL JUTSU." Naruto looked towards the fire ball and just punched right through it, and the only thing that was burned was his sleeve wich was burnt completely off.

Temari looked at Naruto and thought 'man hes ripped.' Temari and Gaara just watched the fight as Naruto dashed in and punched his opponent in the face. The opposing ninja just got up and said "you can't beat me I'm a Jounin,now eat this FLAME VORTEX JUTSU." Naruto was trapped in a whirlpool of fire, and just as Temari took a step to help he said "don't worry Temari I've got this under control, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Just then thirty Narutos appeared and the Jounin ran away.

After about ten more minutes of walking the got to their destination and looked up in awe. Naruto started tearing up while saying "This mansion belongs to me I can't beleive it it's just way too nice." Temari walked up to the door and said "Naruto it says Uzumaki on the mat." Naruto ran up and said "wow your right it really does, now its time to go in and see if the old man bought food as well." After they settled in they got a note from an ANBU member that stated that they had a mission the next morning.

* * *

**_A/N:_** this is a new story of mine yes, and yes it is going to be a Nar/Tema fanfic, just because I want it to be. anyway I'm also writing a book so it might take me a while to update but I will when ever I remember to O.K? Well gotta go R&R.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The Introduction of team 7

Bloody-Kunai: I do not own Naruto unfartunatley

**A/N:** Now I'm all for critisism where its needed but one thing I can't stand is when some one starts complaining about how I overpowered someone, OK first of all its my story, and second of all I don't play favorites so I don't overpower just one person. What that means for you slow people is that if I overpower one person other people will be to, after all you've only seen Naruto fight in this story. Other than that thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

* * *

**_Last time:_**

_Temari looked at Naruto and thought 'man hes ripped.' Temari and Gaara just watched the fight as Naruto dashed in and punched his opponent in the face. The opposing ninja just got up and said "you can't beat me I'm a Jounin, now eat this FLAME VORTEX JUTSU." Naruto was trapped in a whirlpool of fire, and just as Temari took a step to help he said "don't worry Temari I've got this under control, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU." Just then thirty Narutos appeared and the Jounin ran away._

_After about ten more minutes of walking they got to the destination and looked up in awe. Naruto started tearing up while saying "This mansion belongs to me I can't beleive it its just way too nice." Temari walked up to the door and said "Naruto it says Uzumaki on the mat." Naruto ran up and said "wow your right it really does now its time to see if the old man bought food as well." After they settled in they got a note from an ANBU member that stated that they had a mission the next morning._

* * *

Naruto was in the kitchen making Temari and Gaara some Oni Girri(sp?) and Dango, while making himself some ramen. When it was ready and all three of them where in the same room it was completely silent so Naruto dicided to ask "so why don't we take turn teling a little about ourselves so we can work better as a team?" Temari looked up with a smile and said "ok as you know I'm Temari, and i specialize in long range wind attacks." Gaara spoke in a cold monotone "sand is my specialty." Naruto looked a little depressed that his teamates actually had specialties then said "well I don't really have a specialty I just make shadow clones and charge, but Sensei is teaching me new jutsu." Temari looked suprised and said "so tell us about our new sensei." 

Naruto looked at her and said "Oh thats right I completely forgot. Well Sensei's name is Luke but he prefers just Sensei. Hes really cool although his specialty and chakra affinity is lightning jutsu he has alot of others in his arsenal." Temari thought for a moment before asking "does he know any goo wind jutsu?" Naruto smirked and said "you have know idea how many jutsu he has." Temari opend her mouth to speak but Naruto cut her off saying "go to bed Temari you'll find the answer to your question tommorrow I promise." After this statement he got up and started to walk away until Gaara decided to speak "where are you going Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at him and gave him a goofy idiot smile before saying "I'm going to go train don't want up." When he closed the door Temari got up and said "I'm going to follow him Gaara I can hide my chakra better than you can any way." Gaara just turned and walked away saying "whatever." When Temari finally found Naruto he was doing push-ups with another person with Naruto counting them off "...320, 321, 322, 323, 324, 325, 326, 327, 328, 329, 330." Althoug he continued counting she chose not to listen to the counting and just watch in astonishment.

After an hour Naruto and the other person began to spar with taijutsu only. Naruto charged his opponent and swung for the head which was dodged, then sent a kick which was also dogded, and then was sent away with a solid palm to the stomache. Naruto got back up and got into a stance that confused Temari because it left him wide open for attacks, with his hands above his head, his feet so far apart that he couldn't get a good kick in no matter how hard he tried. Though the stance he was in screamed 'BEAT THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF ME' Naruto had a smirk on his face, and his opponent hesitated for a second, before charging in. When the mystery fighter got in range Naruto brought his hands done as hard as he could, but his opponent dogded and instead he destroyed the ground in a thirty foot radius.

After this attack the mystery nija spoke "Naruto thats enough it would seem we have a spectator." Naruto looked around confusedley, while unknow to him Temari cursed under her breath. "Come on out please Ma'am" the mystery man called out in Temari's direction, Temari slowly stood up with an embarassed look on her face. The man Naruto was just fighting was just standing there smiling at her, and said "don't worry I am a jounin you couldn't hide forever." Naruto looked at her and asked "Temari what are you doing, here why did you follow me?" Temari blushed, but managed to hide it before Naruto saw it, and said "Well umm it was getting late so I umm decided to come looking for you, and who is this guy?" Naruto thought for a second then decided to beleive Temari, and said "who this guy, oh this is Sensei."

Temari looked at Sensei and said "hello Sensei nice to meet you I am one of your new students." Sensei smiled brightly and said "so I see Naruto here tells me you specialize in wind jutsu," he paused as Temari nodded then continued, "Well then Temari do you know the wind dragon jutsu?" Temari looked at him and said "no but I've heard of it no one in my old villae knew it, do you?" Sensei only nodded, and Naruto said "allright Temari we have a mission in the morning we need to go to bed now. Night Sensei don't be late." Sensei just looked at him and said "the same goes for you three." Naruto nodded, but when he tried to leave Temari said "I'm not tired yet stay and train with me please Naruto." Naruto turned to answer, but instead had to catch a falling Temari, Sensei said "she over exerted herself get her home will you?" Naruto nodded and walked away.

When they were about five minutes away from the mansion Temari woke up, and she decided not to open here eyes because it felt like she was in someones arms. When they got to the mansion door Naruto said "ok Temari we're here you can stop pretending now, because your fan is getting heavy." Temari just looked up and said "sorry, but if you knew I was awake then why didn't-" she didn't finish because Naruto cut her off by saying "I knew you wanted to be carried so I gladly complied." When Naruto turned to open the door Temari grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to say something, but instead she kissed him. Naruto stood there completely dumbstruck for abot thirty seconds before asking "what was that for?" Temari just giggled and said "for carrying me."

The next day when they got to the Hokage tower they ran into team seven as they approached eachother Naruto whispered to his teamates "Thats team seven made up of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Ken Harin. The jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi." Temari smirked and said "They don't look so tough." Naruto said grimly "they are the best team so far, and in order to catch up to them we need to complete forty d-rank missions, three c-ranks, and an A-rank mission." Sensei heard this and said "yes well unfortunately we're working with them on this A-rank mission." Naruto looked at Sensei and said "wow Sensei you actually managed to get us a good mission."

When they got to the Hokage the genin went to eachother and they let the insults fly, with Sasuke starting it "dobe I'm suprised your still a ninja but you got the kids from suna so now mabye your team will be strong." Naruto blew up at him "Damnit Teme I could beat you in a heartbeat now you have no idea how strong I've gotten since the academy." Sakura steped in now shouting "Yeah right Naruto you couldn't beat Sasuke even if he had his hands tied behind his back" At this comment Temari couldn't stay quiet anymore "listen you fangirl Naruto could beat Sasuke with out even breaking a sweat."

"SILENCE" roared the Hokage. When they all calmed down he proceeded with "now whether you like it or not your teamates now all eight of you if you don't work together you'll all die here. Your mission is to go to rock country and kill the Konoha missing nin. This will be a two month mission if your gone for any longer you will be persumed dead. Understood?" "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" they all said in unison.


	3. Thank you

Hello Hello my faithful readers... i know your all mad at me for not posting anything in awhile but ive gotten into a fight with the admins about a new anime/manga that i want the to list they have refused saying that if anyone really wanted it more than one person would ask so i've come to ask for your help. Please help me get the admins to put DNA2 on the list, if you havent heard of it go to and read it its a really good story and the anime for it you have to go to and search dna2. please help me, and i promise to update faster.

Thanks,

Bloody-Kunai


End file.
